


Cupcakes

by AppleCherry108



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AppleCherry108/pseuds/AppleCherry108





	Cupcakes

It doesn’t take you long to find him, he’s on the couch in the common room, like he always is. He’s watching another one of his dumb troll musicals. You shuffle up behind him and drape your arms over his shoulder dramatically and groan.  
  
"Vwhat’s up babe?" You know he loves you because he actually pauses his movie before he turns to you.  
  
"My tummy hurts," you mumble. He gently tugs at your arm, leading you around the couch and into his lap. Cronus wraps his arms around your waist and snuggles his nose against your shoulder.  
  
"Eat something bad?" You shake your head. "Vwere you fighting vwith Dirk again?"  
  
"Janey." you say shortly, leaning back into him and hugging your arms around his.  
  
"Jane?" his voice goes up a note. "Vwhy vwere you fighting vwith Jane? You tvwo nevwer fight."  
  
"I don’t even know!" you moan and twist around, burying your face in the nape of his neck. "We were just talking and… then we were fighting." Cronus rubs little circles into your back and shooshs you. "I think she hates me."  
  
"Don’t be ridiculous." He plants a quick kiss on your forehead. "You and Jane are best friends, I’m sure vwhatevwer happened vwill pass." You only groan again in response. Cronus sighs and pushes you back enough to look you in the eye. "Rox," you look up at him pathetically, "nothing you tvwo say to each other could ever ruin your friendship."  
  
"There was a lot a yellin though…" you manage after a moment. "And nothing got resolved. We just kept yelling and yelling until we were too angry to yell anymore."  
  
"Vwhat vwere you evwen yelling about that has you so vworried?"  
  
You sigh and pause, pondering how best to explain it. “I was sayin… that orange and raspberry cupcakes are disgusting.”  
  
Your boyfriend bursts out laughing and quickly tries to stifle it with his hand, but to no avail. “Cupcakes?” he chokes out between gasping laughs.  
  
"Cupcakes are serious business!" It does sound stupid but you’re going to try to defend yourself anyway. "She was trying to tell me that raspberries and oranges were the BEST flavor combination ever! And every time I told her that they’re totes gross together she’d just keep babbling about how yummy they are! And I’m just like, have you _tasted_ them?? That’s some straight up nasty shit!”  
  
Cronus bites his lip to try to calm down so he can give you a proper response. “So then vwhat happened?”  
  
"We kept disagreeing until we were out of breath and when I tried to tell her that, no way mint chocolate chip is way yummier she says she’s NEVER TRIED IT OMG CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT??"  
  
"Vwait, the green stuff vwith the little dark flakes?" You nod vigorously. "Vwhaaaaaaaaaat? Jane nevwer had that stuff? HOWV??"  
  
"I KNOW RIGHT!" You throw your arms up, frustrated. Cronus takes the opportunity to pull you in and face plant on your chest, making you giggle. "No, stop! I’m trying to be angry!"  
  
"So you tvwo argued about cupcake flavwors until you got so mad you stormed off?" His voice is muffled and vibrates through your chest. You blush at the sensation and try to pry him off before you get totally sidetracked.  
  
"Pretty much," you sigh again. You still feel sick and your head hurts because it really is just so dumb but you couldn’t help but keep arguing. "You think she’ll ever talk to me again?"  
  
Cronus cranes his neck to glance over your head. “Vwell, only if you try her gross cupcakes.” You spin around to see Jane in the kitchen, mixing up batter.  
  
"Ewww please god no." You curl up and cling to Cronus. "I don’t care how many cupcakes she makes, orange and raspberry taste _gross_ together.”  
  
Cronus chuckles and pulls you both down so that you’re lying face-to-face. “Vwell you could alvways go in there and help her, make a batch of mint chocolate chip cupcakes.”  
  
You grumble at him. “I could…”  
  
Cronus leans in and kisses you, brushing stray hairs off your face. You smile when he pulls back. “Vwatevwer you vwant, babe. Either vway, I’m sure Jane doesn’t hate you, and besides,” his voice drops down to a whisper, “betwveen you and me, I don’t like that raspberry orange shit either.” You laugh and kiss him again before getting up to have a bake off with your best friend.


End file.
